S1 Premiere
NOTES: 1) Before any eviction and before some twists, a voting poll will be available. This way, the audience has the power. 2) Due to this being on a wikia, for some odd reason, indenting switches the format of the paragraph completely. I do apologize for this inconvenience. 3) Day 3 of each week will be the nominations (first page of the week), while the second page (Day 4-6) will allow you to evaluate the houseguests more with a poll at the bottom for who to evict. Finally, the last page of the week, the Eviction Page (7th/last day of the week), will have one, or more, houseguests leaving. The audience held up posters cheering for their pre-season favourite. It has been five months since the season was announced and the anticipation only grew as the premiere officially started. "Now, the host of TBBHG ... J. Thanatoast Crumbley!" Crumbley, much like the audience, was excited about the season as well. He was like another audience member but with a position of superiority. As he walked out onto the stage, the audience roared. They calmed down when Crumbley put the microphone to his mouth, allowing him the chance to speak. "Five months, we've been waiting," he mentioned. "This is exciting, isn't it?" The audience roared once more. "To be honest, I don't know how long I can be patient for," he chuckled. "We've all been waiting for this day and I think it's time to see if our wait has been worth it. Are you ready to see the house?" After the house tour, the audience calmed down once again. "As you know, YOU, the audience, the viewers, will have the say on who leaves and even the unravelling of some of the season's twists," he told them. "With an empty house, we've searched the country looking for sixteen people who could be deemed worthy to enter for the entire summer. Here is the first houseguest." "It's Kaye!" Kaye didn't know how to feel. While she was excited, she was also really nervous. Would people like her? To be honest, she didn't know where these feelings were coming from as she approached Crumbley. "Are you excited, Kaye?" Crumbley asked. "To be honest, I'm really nervous," she replied. "I want to show Canada that I could be a worthy winner." "Well, it's best to not stall any further; it's time for you to enter the house!" Kaye walked upstairs and entered the house. The wall closed behind her and she was no longer able to hear the audience. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Am I the first one?" she asked out loud. "I'm loving this house." She poured herself a glass of champagne and sat down. Back onto the stage, Crumbley swung around and put the microphone back to his mouth. "You may be the first one," he said, "but you won't be the last. Here is the second houseguest." "It's Roman!" Roman came out with a huge smile and wandering eyes. When he met Crumbley by the stairs, he couldn't focus on him as he was eyeing up the audience. "Loving the audience, Jason," he admitted. Crumbley chuckled. "Hopefully, for your sake, it's mutual." "I can't wait to get in the house and show the audience who I really am," he added. "Well, why wait any further?" Crumbley asked him. "It's time for you to enter the house!" Roman headed up the stairs and entered the house. He was greeted by Kaye, who was pouring her second glass of champagne. "Were you the first?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied, while chuckling. "Great house," he added. "I'm really going to enjoy living here for the next couple of months." Back on the stage, the audience calmed down once more. "Kaye and Roman seem to be getting along," Crumbley mentioned. "Perhaps, we should send somebody else in. Here is houseguest number three!" "It's Roa!" Roa knew that her looks were her specialty. She believed that she could win with her looks alone and it was evidenced with her constant stopping for the cameras. She finally approached Crumbley, who was chuckling. "Enjoy the cameras?" Crumbley asked. Roa chuckled. "They love me back so it's mutual." "You are a motivational speaker who teaches people that being self-absorbed is fine?" he asked. "Of course," she replied. "You should always be number one and that's speaking from experience." "Well, it's time for you to enter the house!" Roa walked up the stairs and entered the house. She was greeted by both Kaye and Roman and immediately went towards the champagne. "Well, she was in no hurry to get herself a drink," Crumbley stated. "It's time for number four!" "It's Davis!" Davis fiddled with his mustache and walked towards Crumbley with the occassional shout of "STAY WEIRD WITH YOUR BEARD!" "Such excitement," he told him. "I can see that," Crumbley chimed. "Will you miss your wife and son?" "Of course," he replied. "I know that they will be watching me. Daddy Davis von Mustache is ready to enter and make them proud!" "Well, Davis, it's time to enter the house!" Davis, like the other three, entered the house and the audience watched as he, excitingly, rushed down the stairs and into the living room. "It's time to see who will be joining them next. Let's see who number five will be." "It's Roisin!" Roisin was not nervous at all. She loved people and gave them a nice smile and wave as she walked towards Crumbley. "This has been my dream," she told him. "I'm glad to finally live it!" "Well, it's about time we got our own version of this but with the original format," he replied. "What kind of person will you be inside the house, Roisin?" "I'm not really sure," she admitted. "You'll have to see." "Well, it's time to enter the house!" Roisin happily walked up the stairs and entered the house. She raced down the stairs and hugged Roa, who she had seen at the application station. "My name is Roisin," she told everybody. "Irish?" Roman asked. "Yes," she replied. "I was born in Ireland and moved to Canada when I was nineteen." "My name is Roman," he introduced himself as he shook her hand. "I can't help but love your accent." "I'm Kaye," announced Kaye, who hugged Roisin as soon as Roman finished speaking. "Last but not least, I'm Davis," he added, a bit surprised by all of the energy, despite the fact that he usually is the source at home. "They better enjoy their drinks while they still like eachother," commented Crumbley. "Let's see if our next houseguest can stir a bit of trouble." "It's Brent!" Brent was nervous as he walked out onto the stage but tried to hide it. He was excited to be on the show as it was his dream but he couldn't control himself. He was giving everybody a high five and almost flipping as he approached Crumbley. "You don't seem to be nervous," Crumbley commented. "To be honest, I am," he replied. "Well, let's see about getting you inside that house." As Brent entered the house and introduced himself to his fellow houseguests, the next houseguest was introduced. "It's Melina!" Melina was not nervous as she walked towards Crumbley. She knew she had to set an example and she deeply believed that she could teach the others something new. "Do you have a lesson in mind for your potential students?" Crumbley asked. "I may," she replied. "Some may end up in Detention if they choose to behave wrongly." Crumbley chuckled. "This is the Big Brother house, Melina. There is no promise that they'll behave." "We'll see about that," she told him. "Well, it's time for you to enter the house!" As Melina entered, the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the host as he spoke. "What they don't know," he started, "is that everybody who has just entered will be a part of Group A. Yes, the first Toasty Twist will be tonight!" The audience cheered in anticipation as he continued. "The next three houseguests, who will enter all at once, will be a part of Group B," he told them. "The reasons behind the groups will be revealed soon. Until then, let's see the three members!" "It's Raddy!" Raddy entered the stage and walked towards Crumbley. "I bet you are excited but, before you enter, we'll need to bring out two others," Crumbley informed him. "Its Kaia and Theodore!" Both Kaia and Theodore entered the stage at once and both walked towards Crumbley. "The three of you will be a part of 'Group B'," he told them. "The first Toasty Twist is, as follows: the three of you must not nominate eachother and, when the time comes, nominate the same person. Should any of you be evicted, the twist will end prematurely. However, if all of you make it to Week Four, each of you will be awarded with $10 000!" Raddy and Kaia could hardly contain their excitement as they kept jumping up and down. Meanwhile, Theodore was completely speechless while showing a bit of excitement towards the twist. "Theodore, you appear to be speechless," Crumbley noticed. "Of course," he replied. "This is huge and somewhat terrifying. I'm happy to be a part of the twist but we need to secure all of our safety in order to get to the end!" "Well, it's time for the three of you to enter the house!" As they rushed up the stairs, the other houseguests were all surprised that three houseguests were entering together. Roisin immediately hugged Kaia. "You are so adorable!" she cried. "Hey, guys, I'm Raddy!" Raddy exclaimed, while everybody was re-introducing eachother. "Is Raddy short for something?" Kaye asked. "Yeah," he replied. "It's a childhood nickname that started back in 3rd Grade. It's short for Radcliffe, which is my last name!" Roman tried to fist bump Theodore, who was obviously not used to it. "Have you never done this before, Theo?" he asked. "I haven't had the time for 'bro time'," Theodore replied. "The only social time I really had in years were meetings." "That sounds really boring, bro," Roman chuckled. "While you are here, I'm going to make you more sociable!" Roa chuckled at Kaia's outfit. Kaia, however, didn't notice due to her conversation with Roisin. Roa went up to Melina, who was talking with Brent. "What did you say you were again?" she asked. "I'm a high school teacher," she replied. "Honestly, what better job is there? I get to help people half my age grow up to be respectable adults!" "I guess, in a way, I'm a teacher as well," Roa declared. "I'm a motivational speaker!" "A motivational speaker?" Melina asked, thinking she heard her wrong. "I thought you said you were a model." "I am," Roa confirmed. "I also am a motivational speaker in my spare time." Back on the stage, Crumbley couldn't help but chuckle in excitement. "It's time to introduce the final group," he told the audience. "We'll have the remaining six enter at once as Group C. After that, the voting lines will be open for the second twist!" "It's time to introduce the final six houseguests!" declared Crumbley, triumphantly. As he called out each name, they walked up to him. At that moment, he told all of them that they would be part of Group C and that he groups were made for a certain twist. As he allowed them to enter the house, he spoke once again to the audience. "It's time to reveal the second twist of the evening!" he told everybody. "Big Brother will be handing out two powers to two certain individuals that you choose. What are they? The Power of Nomination and the Power of Immunity. The Power of Immunity will allow the holder to, not only be immune for two weeks, but choose one other person to be immune for two weeks as well. After two weeks, they'll automatically be nominated along with whoever is nominated that week. The Power of Nomination will allow the holder to name the only three nominations of the week and one person who will have to nominate face-to-face until Week Five! Who will you choose? We will first have the polls open for the Power of Immunity but, before you vote, this is the purpose of the groups: if one person from a group wins the power, another person from that group won't be eligible for the other!" The End Of The Premiere You have chosen both Tia Lynn and Raddy to receive the powers of the week! Stay tuned for the next page to find out what happens next, who will also gain immunity and who will be nominated! Notes •Both polls had a near __-way vote (three-way for PoI and five-way for PoN). The Power of Nomination vote, for example, had a four way tie between Davis, Brent, Kaia and Theodore but Raddy ultimately won.